


Careful

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was always careful. That was his job. He had to be careful. He had to always be looking for threats. Not for himself, but for his prince. It wasn’t always easy being his guard. The hours were long and he was constantly on his feet. They could be in danger at almost any moment. But despite all of this, Sam loved his job. All because he loved his prince, not in the way that a loyal subject would love their leader, but in a more intimate way. Being a guard was an excuse for Sam to spend time with George. And if George just so happened to want someone to stay in his room with him (which happened pretty often)…well then he wouldn’t complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a tumblr prompt “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” for Kingbury and it reminded me of an au that ask-sam-seabury and ask-king-george-iii did on tumblr where Sam was one of George's guards and I sorta thought it was perfect for this prompt so yeah! 
> 
> Hope you like this! Thanks for reading and I swear that I'm working on other stuff too! I promise! Okay, love you guys thanks for reading <3

Sam was always careful. That was his job. He had to be careful. He had to always be looking for threats. Not for himself, but for his prince. It wasn’t always easy being his guard. The hours were long and he was constantly on his feet. They could be in danger at almost any moment. But despite all of this, Sam loved his job. All because he loved his prince, not in the way that a loyal subject would love their leader, but in a more intimate way. Being a guard was an excuse for Sam to spend time with George. And if George just so happened to want someone to stay in his room with him (which happened pretty often)…well then he wouldn’t complain.

He glanced behind him at George. His face was stoic and regal and very handsome, as usual. George must’ve felt Sam’s gaze on him because he met Sam’s gaze and his previously serious expression melted into a warm grin. George mouthed something dirty and winked at Sam. Sam felt his face heat up and he quickly turned his attention back to the path in front of them.

Sam heard footsteps on the marble floor. Not his or the other guards or George’s. These were quieter, like they were trying to stay hidden. He stopped walking, looking around. There were several tapestries where a threat could hide. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced when he saw a man stepping forward, aiming a rifle at George. The others didn’t see him. _How did they not see him?_ The gun went off and it would’ve been too late for anyone to do anything, but Sam was already there.

The bullet lodged itself in Sam’s shoulder. The other guards rushed over to apprehend the gunman. George caught Sam as he fell backwards. It was getting harder for Sam to breath. With each breath he took in he felt himself get a bit dizzier. He swore the room was spinning.

George looked down at Sam, eyes wide with what he had just done. “S-Sammy…” George stuttered, seeing blood start to seep through his shirt. “Sammy, what did you do?” He demanded, his voice breaking slightly. Sam didn’t answer, his eyes had fluttered shut.

“Your majesty we have to get him to a doctor.” One of the guards said, returning to George’s side.

“O-of course.” George nodded, standing and handing Sam off to the other guard. “Take him to the royal doctor. Inform me when he is in stable condition.” George said, his fearless stoic expression returning, hiding the worry he was feeling, he could check on Sam later. Sam would be okay. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and Sam hadn’t woken up yet. George spent all of his free time by Sam’s bed, or usually pacing around his room. All too often he’d fall asleep in a chair by the bedside and the doctor would wake him up and tell him that he needed rest as well.

“It’s not healthy, all this worrying.” The doctor would say. “Besides, he’s only a guard. You’ll find another.” Although both of them knew this wasn’t true. The whole castle understood that Sam wasn’t simply some guard after this point. Although it was unlikely that many of them suspected the true nature of their relationship.

George had even begun praying, or more accurately bargaining. He hadn’t actually prayed since he was young, much to Sam’s chagrin. But at this point he was desperate.

“Please Lord, I’m begging you,” George mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and holding Sam’s hand tightly in between his. “Bring him back please. He’s a great man, I know, he’s a pleasure to be around, but I still need him. He’s got more work to do down here. Don’t take him. Give him back. Amen.” George opened his eyes, holding his breath until he looked at Sam. His eyes were still closed, but he was still breathing. George scowled up at the ceiling.

He also began to bargain with Sam himself, as if he had any say in what happened. “We can tone down on our relationship.” George said softly, while the doctor was out. “Or tone it up if you want. When I become king, I can make it legal for us to be together. We can get married, if you want.” George smiled, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s cheek. “If you wake up I’ll do anything, just please.”

“Your highness?” Another awkward moment where the doctor interrupted him. “It’s time for you to retire to your room.” The doctor seemed to have figure out the nature of George’s relationship with Sam, but he didn’t seem to have any problem with it. Or if he did, it didn’t show.

George nodded, standing and letting go of Sam’s hand. “I’ll be back in the morning.” He said, not sure whether he was talking to Sam or the doctor. “Tell me immediately if anything changes.” He nodded to the doctor.

* * *

George frowned down at Sam. Three weeks had gone by. Sam was still stable, but nothing better.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” George mumbled, holding Sam’s hands. “I can’t run a country without you. I can’t even fall asleep without you. Sammy please.” He muttered, sitting on Sam’s bedside and kissing his forehead. “I need you.”

Sam laid there, still unresponsive to even George’s most desperate pleas. “You’re the only one that cares about me. You’re the only person who’d give their life for me, but Sam I didn’t want you to. Losing you isn’t worth it.” George placed a kiss on Sam’s lips.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open. His throat was dry and his limbs felt like lead. And there was someone kissing him. “G-George?” He exclaimed, trying to sit up and looking around nervously.

“S-Sammy!” George exclaimed, grinning. He pulled Sam up into a hug. “Don’t you ever fucking do that again.” George scolded, kissing Sam again.

“W-what? What happened? Last thing I remember was…” Sam’s eyes widened, looking down. “Oh…sorry?” He said uncertainly. “Even though I saved you?”

“Don’t do it at the cost of your life.” George said quickly. “I missed you so much.” He muttered.

“How long was I out?” Sam asked.

“Three weeks.” George mumbled, peppering Sam’s face with kisses.

“Three weeks?” Sam asked in alarm. “Oh my goodness, George, I’m so sorry.” Sam said.

George kissed Sam’s forehead. “Sam, I love you so much.” He said softly. “I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “You uh love me?” He asked nervously, the tips of his ears turning red. “I uh, I love you too.” He muttered, averting his gaze.

George grinned, grabbing Sam’s face and kissing him. George’s hands quickly went to begin removing his own shirt, since the only thing covering Sam’s chest were bandages. George moved away from Sam’s lips, moving to press kisses down his neck.

“G-George…” Sam stuttered, his eyes widened in panic. “George I…”

“Your highness, I get that you are excited, but I don’t think it would be a good idea to have Mr. Seabury…exert so much energy so quickly.” The royal doctor said, looking at George and Sam with an amused smile.

George nearly jumped away from Sam, his face turning almost as red as Sam’s. “Of course, of course.” He nodded, getting up off of the bed. “I’m sorry. I should leave you to check up on him. Please contact me when you’re sure he’s alright.” George stepped backwards, when he had moved to a point where the doctor could no longer see him, he winked at Sam and mouthed something sexual.

The tips of Sam’s ears turned bright red again. He looked at the doctor. “Can you pretend that you didn’t see any of that?” He asked, sheepishly.

The doctor laughed. “Of course. I’m just going to perform a couple of quick tests and then you can get back to whatever it is that you were doing that I most certainly did not see.”

Sam groaned. “Please just…just do the tests.”


End file.
